


When we healed

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted rape is between castiel and alpha, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Human Dean Winchester, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, One Shot, Physical Disability, Slow Love, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel is a wolf who wakes up in a human's garage, broken, beaten and bruised after fleeing from hunters. Knowing full well Humans are monsters and are cruel killers.  He has never expected to trust humans...However, running into this garage might have been the one thing good that ever happened in his life. Changing him and his life forever...





	When we healed

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THE WOLF**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Double vision.

 

Everything felt like muffled noises of sounds.

 

Blood pooling on the wolf’s white fur.

 

A touch to his body felt like a hundred waves of needles and he couldn’t help but cry out.

 

A voice was soft and kind as the wolf felt himself sway, as he watched the moon and stars as his body moved on its own before his eyes softly closed as he passed out due to his injuries.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The wolf woke to the sound of something scraping against metal, his eyes opened to the sight of a man working on metal. Sparks flying as he worked the equipment in his hand, the wolf attempted to sit up but only sounded a loud yelp of pain. Made the man pause, and he softly turned towards the wolf.

 

The wolf whimpered and attempted back away from the human in fear, as the man walked over after pulling off his protective gear and placing his machine down before he kneeled down next to the wolf.

 

The wolf held his tail between his legs, ready for pain before a soft hand slid food and water over to the wolf.

 

The wolf blinked surprised, was a human...actually trying to care for him and his injuries?

  


The wolf looked at him like he had four heads, the man’s green eyes eyed the wounds now wrapped and clean making sure it didn’t bleed through before a baby crying made the man move away from the wolf leaving the garage. Leaving the wolf alone.

 

The wolf attempted to get up one last time but it was obvious he wasn’t going anywhere. He took in broken and wrapped leg shredded from the hunting dogs sicked on him. He noticed from the elbow down to his paw gone on his right side. Taken as a trophy from the hunters who thought they had killed the last wolf.

 

However, he was very much alive.

 

How?

 

He did not know.

 

Like his brothers and sisters, they normally skinned them alive, butchered and hacked a slow and painful death.

 

How he still had his fur? How was he still alive?

When the garage opened again, he noticed the man again the man moved to the large woven basket. The wolf whimpered as he tried to back up more.

 

“Hey, don’t move.” A soft voice made the wolf looking up. “You’ll rip your stitches...I want to bring you inside. It’s too cold to keep you out here. I will pick up the basket. I will put you inside. Then I will bring in your food and water. I will leave you alone till your bandages need to be changed or you need more food.”

 

The wolf said nothing as the man picked the basket up, easily and slowly. The wolf whimpered softly as the man took him inside. The man laid the basket near the warm fireplace, the wolf whimpered again as the basket stopped moving. The man kept his word. Simply put the food next to him and leaving him alone. The wolf watched the man go back into the garage.

 

The wolf turned his head watching towards the fire watching the logs burning.

 

Could he trust this human?

 

The wolf pulled his body in fear into himself.

 

No.

 

Humans were not to be trusted…

 

The wolf turned to watch the garage door, suspicious of the human but he couldn’t help but pass out from exhaustion.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The wolf whimpered as he felt a weight on his body, the wolf felt movement with the weight he turned in fear ready to attack when he stopped short seeing a small baby drooling and smiling at him.

 

The wolf blinked watching the small brown headed boy chewing on his own hand, spilling drool all over himself and the Wolf. The baby was wearing a small onesie with trees on it. The wolf took in the small baby with a large head of hair.

The baby was attempting to stand, unfortunately using the wolf’s body as a support. The baby must not be able to stand yet. The baby noticed the wolf was up and smiled letting out a little squeak happily giggling.  


The baby held his drooled cover hand out to the wolf, which the wolf hesitantly leaned his head back away from the hand.

 

Humans were a bit...gross.

 

The baby leaned more to touch the wolf but ended up falling sideways clocking his face against the brick fireplace. The baby’s nose bled as the baby loudly wailed. The wolf whimpered not meaning to make the baby cry as the wolf sniffed the baby not sure what to do.

 

“Sam.” The man’s voice came from another room, picking up the baby from the wolf. Sam’s blood dripping onto the wolf as he was picked up. The man turned away from the wolf rocking the baby with concern when a loud crash made him turn back to the wolf. No longer seeing a white wolf but a white male adult. Looking just as freaked as he did.

 

The man looked at his hands in surprise as The human blinked as well. The naked man...was the wolf...there was no denying that especially with the bandages.

 

“...W-...What did you do to me?!” The wolf snapped, the human man could just blink.

  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry.” The man spoke as he softly helped the human-wolf into some actual clothes. The wolf whimpered when the man had finally got him into loose shorts and a shirt. The wolf now resting on the couch.

 

“...Sorry isn’t good enough.” The wolf whispered holding himself.

 

“I’ll find a way to change you back.” The man sat on the coffee table as the baby with a bruise on his face who was using the couch for support now. The baby was mouthing the couch smiling at the wolf. One little injury not stopping his smile. “...Do you have a name?”

 

“....Castiel.” The wolf spoke softly.

 

“...Well, Castiel, I’m Dean and this is my son Sam.” Dean stated as he moved to collect the baby. “You are welcome to stay till you heal. The only rule I ask is you do not harm my son during your stay here. If you do. You’re on your own.”

 

“....Why are you helping me?” The wolf asked curiously.

 

“...Because I wanted to.” Dean stated rubbing his baby’s back as he pressed loving kisses to the baby’s cheek careful of the small bruise. “I know you are excited about the company but you got to know when they aren’t interested in you and your drool,” Dean spoke softly to Sam who kept drooling as he watched Castiel till he was out of view.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One Month**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel blinked looking at Sam who was drooling and trying to hand Castiel some toys, Castiel would normally just take them as the baby moved to hand him more. If he got handed too much stuff he would use the couch to hold it, and softly hand it back to the baby who would place it on the ground then the cycle continued.

 

Castiel was honestly used to the toddler, seeing no harm in the small baby and even enjoyed the small human’s company. Dean...he was still scared of...but he understood Dean was trying his hardest to not make Castiel uncomfortable.

 

Dean entered from the garage making Castiel physically cringe as Dean paused a moment making sure Castiel untensed before he moved to collect a bottle from a fridge and picked up Sam. Sam happily took the bottle, as Dean fed him with care. Castiel watched Dean softly as Castiel messed with his bandaging.

 

“Shouldn’t play with your bandages,” Dean commented as Castiel looked up.

 

“I’m just not used to having them.” Castiel mumbled his eyes returned to Sam. “...Where’s his mom?”

 

“I don’t know where his mom or dad are,” Dean spoke as Castiel looked at him confused.

 

“I thought you were his dad,” Castiel stated surprised eyeing him.

 

“I am now.” Dean hummed rocking Sam. “And I have this wonderful story in my head to what I’ll tell him when he asks.”

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel eyed him.

 

“I can’t tell him the truth,” Dean stated with love as Sam looked up at him. “...Like you, he was abandoned in the forest to die.”

 

“...Humans left their child to die?” Castiel spoke in surprise as he looked at Sam upset. “What...kind of monsters are they?! First, they kill my family members one by one making me the last one! Then attempt to leave me to die, take my arm but on top of that they abandon their children?!”

 

“He’s actually not human.” Dean hummed as Castiel paused at his words.

 

“...He’s not human?” Castiel blinked as Dean shook his head.

 

“He’s a half-breed,” Dean spoke. “He sometimes can change form, but normally he is in human form.”

 

“...Change form?” Castiel whispered.

 

“Can’t sense a wolf pup?” Dean stated as Castiel looked at Sam with surprise. Castiel felt tears in his eyes, he wasn’t...alone? It has been so hard, feeling alone… Castiel wiped his tears as he tried to see Sam through his tears. “He was in wolf form when I took him in…left helpless in the back of a car that was crashed into a tree.”

 

“Why would they leave him?” Castiel spoke.

 

“...I don’t think they had a choice.” Dean breathed rocking Sam. “I found him in that overturn basket.” Dean ushered to the basket. “Hidden with blankets… in the front seat. All the doors open but no one inside...I knew I was meant to care for him...I, however, thought he was just a puppy. I now have a son. He’s my world.”

 

“...Why do you risk caring for him….for me?” Castiel spoke.

 

“...Because you matter.” Dean spoke. “You’re lucky you collapsed onto my garage. I was feeding Sam when I saw the hunters. They got your arm before I could stop them.” Dean confessed. “But since you fell on my land...you were mine. They weren’t happy about it but they took your arm and left.”

 

“Thanks for that,” Castiel whispered. “...I know I’m cold...but...I am really grateful for what you did...and do for me.” Castiel looked down. “...I don’t know how to pay you back.”

 

“I know a way,” Dean spoke. “...While your here...can you help me…with Sam? When he starts being able to change… I need someone to help him understand his wolf side.”

 

“...I-I’d be happy to help,” Castiel spoke. “Despite the fact I’m a shitty wolf.” Castiel shrugged showing off his missing limb.

 

“You’re a great wolf,” Dean spoke. “A very beautiful one too,” Dean confessed as Castiel blush softly at this turning away, as Sam tried to bounce Dean’s arms. Dean smiled laughing as he took the bottle away picking him up, he pressed kissed against Sam’s face as Sam laughed happily, happy for the attention. Castiel watched Dean give the child so much love and affection.

 

Dean placed Sam on his chest softly burping the baby as Castiel softly smiled.

 

Dean...was kind.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Two months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel winced as Dean cut his cast on his legs, Castiel happily moved his legs now free of their wrappings. Castiel scrunched his toes as Sam giggled attempting to touch his toes. Castiel laughed as Sam touched them curiously then giggled when they moved.

 

“There,” Dean spoke before he rubbed Castiel’s legs softly, the cuts healed and his legs looked so much better. “Try not to walk till we know for sure you can hold yourself up.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke before he looked at his arm.

 

“Ready to get rid of the last one?” Dean spoke as Castiel looked at his arm. Castiel hesitantly nodded as Dean unwrapped his arm. Castiel took in the elbow that led to nothing. Castiel touched the healed arm. He was never going to be the same again.

 

“It’s healed great,” Dean spoke as he moved away from Castiel before he stood and held a hand out. “Want to try to walk?” Castiel shook his head no softly touching his missing arm. Dean gave him a sad smile before he lowered his hand. “Take your time. It isn’t a race.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke as he felt Sam touching his toes. Sam was picked him up by Dean as Dean softly held Sam out of Castiel.

 

“Want to hold him?” Dean spoke as Castiel blinked.

 

“How?” Castiel spoke softly, softly sitting up as Dean softly lowered Sam into Castiel’s arms without explanation. Castiel gripped him tightly in fear of dropping him.  Castiel maneuvered himself to hold Sam butt with his elbow and the full arm held him close to his chest. Sam blinked in surprise he was being held by Castiel. Sam squealed happily touching Castiel’s face as Castiel smiled at Sam. Tears filled his eyes, feeling almost normal for the first time. Castiel sobbed holding Sam as Dean gave him time alone to enjoy his normal.

  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Three months**

  
  
  


Castiel enjoyed taking care of Sam, he spent most of his time feeding with him and playing with him while Dean worked in the garage. Sam was starting to stand on his own and making sounds with his mouth in attempts to talk. Sam was even attempting to walk but always fell and ate it into things. Castiel himself hadn’t attempted to walk but he watched affectionately as Sam held onto Dean’s hands as Sam held onto him for support attempting very poorly to walk but it was easier with help. Dean played loud music as they danced to it.

 

“Look Cas. Sam trying to teach you to walk.” Dean spoke as Sam giggled happily at the movements. Castiel made a face.

 

“I can _walk_.” Castiel scoffed. “Just...never on two legs before,” Castiel spoke shyly. Dean picked up Sam who was always just a bundle of sunlight and placed him in the playpen. Dean held out a hand to Castiel.

 

“Come on, you can’t let him beat you.” Dean chuckled as Castiel hesitantly took Dean’s hand letting Dean held him up. Castiel relying him a lot being unable to keep his weight on his legs. Dean held him to his body, Castiel fixed his feet in an attempt to keep his weight on his own legs.

 

“Left foot,” Dean spoke as Castiel hesitantly walked with Dean. It was a slow process but Castiel was slowly making steps.

 

“Please don’t let me go.” Castiel panicked.

 

“I won’t I promise.” Dean laughed Sam chewed on the baby toy watching them move together. Dean softly dancing with Castiel who actually enjoying himself. Dean helped Castiel spin as Castiel broke into laughter when he practically ragged dolled in the spin till Castiel was yanked back into Dean’s arms. However, they toppled into each other ungracefully and they both fell onto the couch.

 

Castiel was laughing in Dean’s lap as Dean snorted and laughed as well.

 

“You let me go,” Castiel spoke playfully slapping him.

 

“Sorry sorry.” Dean laughed brushing some hair out of his face, Castiel flinched almost on instinct but it was brief, Dean paused giving him a second to adjust to Dean being in his personal space before cupping his face.  “You okay?...Is this okay?” Castiel’s smile slowly faded as he nodded with a sincere look on his face. Dean gave him a soft smile searching his face.

 

“Mum Mum,” Sam called as they both turned. They realized how they were and both slightly moved away from each other. Sam blinked his beautiful long lashes as he mouthed the baby playpen.

 

“I think you mean papa, Sammy,” Castiel spoke to Sam shyly clearing his throat as Dean moved to him. Dean picked up Sam as he kissed his head celebrating his first word.

 

“Good job!” Dean cheered as Sam started to fuss. “What’s wrong, Sam?”

 

“Mum mum.” Sam sobbed, Dean held his breath was Sam missing...his parents? Castiel and Dean exchanged looks of guilt till Sam reached for Castiel. “Mum mum.”

 

“Sam....” Dean hesitated as Sam continued to cry. Castiel hesitantly reached out for him, Sam leaned out of Dean’s hand till Dean gave Sam fully to Castiel. Sam calmed as he buried his face into his neck before he chewed on his hand looking at him.

 

“...Did he call me mom?” Castiel hesitated blushing.

 

“I-I’m sorry-” Dean apologized.

 

“It’s okay, really. He’s just a baby. I’m honored really.” Castiel spoke blushing. “If you give me a bottle I’ll feed him.” Dean nodded as he went into the room getting the bottle. Sam happily took the bottle holding onto Castiel shirt as he slowly fell asleep.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Four months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly sat watching tv with Dean, Sitting on opposite sides of each other, Castiel’s legs lazily on Dean’s as they sat together watching something. This was their nights. It consisted of them winding down and relaxing together with a movie.

 

Castiel...actually really enjoyed these nights.

 

Dean would massage his legs, working the weak muscles even though Castiel could walk well on his own now thanks to dean helping him every day. Despite the face he didn’t need to, Dean still did this. Sam started to cry in the other room, Castiel and Dean turned to each other.

 

“I’ll get him.” Castiel got up moving to the nursery. Castiel walked in seeing the small toddler standing in the crib sobbing. Sam was rubbing his eyes pouting as the small star projection moved around the room. “What’s wrong, little guy?”

 

Castiel picked him up rubbing his back with love, Sam sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. Castiel rocked him with love in a rocking chair till Sam softly started to calm down. Castiel got up placing Sam back in the crib. Sam nuzzled into the small stuffed animal into the crib, as Castiel turned away with a small smile.

 

Castiel walked back to the living room to see the Tv playing the credits and Dean had already started to clean up their dinner. Castiel walked over to the tv turning it off as he walked over to Dean washing the dishes.

 

“Sam good?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“He just wanted attention.” Castiel sighed with Dean’s help moving to sit on the countertop next to him.

 

“Thanks for taking him, _mum mum_.” Dean teased as Castiel softly slapped his arm. Dean continued to laugh as Castiel softly watched him.

 

“I was curious…” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to him. “You told me you had a story for Sam when he is older...a wonderful story? About his parents...what did you mean?”

 

“...I thought up a story long ago about a lie I would tell him. A lie of his mother and I falling in love.” Dean shrugged. “Something a little romantic, a little magical...A story worth a boy with the happiest smile. The one lie I will ever tell him.”

 

“...You really love him...don’t you?” Castiel spoke so softly Dean could barely make out.

 

“Sam...is everything to me. I was a lonely hermit out here in the woods. I hated the world and the world hated me.” Dean confessed. “...Till I ran into Sam...I was cold. Mean. Hateful. I learned to live again because of him. Despite the fact, I signed up for a puppy… I’m glad I got a son…”

 

“...” Castiel smiled softly eyeing him. “I’m glad Sam has you.” Dean blushed at that looking away.

 

“I’m glad he has you too,” Dean confessed turning to him. “...He really adores you.” The room got quiet as Castiel blushed. “W-We should really turn in.”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Castiel spoke moving to try to climb down the table, Dean moved to help him down. Castiel tensed feeling Dean had accidentally pinned him against the kitchen table trying to help him down just as Castiel hopped down. Castiel’s eyes flashed blue in response at their bodies being so close.

 

“S-Sorry.” Dean breathed out a shaking breath. Dean must have felt the same way about feeling the shorter man’s body against his, Dean moved to take a step back when he felt Castiel’s hand grab his shirt. “C-Cas?” Dean asked confused when Castiel leaned up pressing a desperate and needy kiss against his lips. Dean moaned moving to hold him back easy and slowly as their lips moved roughly against each other.

 

Dean helped Castiel onto the table top, Castiel moaned at the movement breaking their kiss to toss off his own shirt before pulling him back. Letting the rough kisses continue before Dean tossed off his own shirt.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up in Dean’s bed, naked and curled into the empty sheets. Castiel could hear breakfast being made, and Sam laughing as he ‘helped’. A normal morning...except….Castiel reached down between his legs feeling the dried cum.

 

He did have sex with Dean.

 

Castiel looked down conflicted. Dean was human, he should have never betrayed his kind who was brutally murdered and tortured by humans. Was this an insult to his people?

 

“Good morning!” Dean beamed as Castiel sat up on the bed seeing a tray of food. Castiel softly smiled with affection as Dean walked it over. “Here, I made your favorite-” Dean started to ramble shyly. It was obvious he was scared the reaction after would be. Castiel could tell Dean...really care for him...But could Castiel...allow himself to feel the same?

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke leaning in he kissed Dean’s lips, which Dean seemed to relax at the touch. Dean relaxed moving to kiss him easily back which Castiel enjoyed the kiss back. Before Dean pulled back taking a seat on the bed as Castiel moved to enjoy the food.

 

“About last night-” Dean started blushing.

 

“I don’t regret it, Dean.” Castiel took his hand.

 

“I’m glad,” Dean spoke shyly as Castiel smiled softly at him, How could he regret this man? Dean was the kindest and honest man he knew. Castiel smiled at him. “I...I know we moved a little fast but...If you’re willing…I’d like to see how this goes?”

 

“...” Castiel smiled at him softly before nodding. “I’d like that.” Dean smiled kissing him again with his face deep red.

 

“I-I got to feed Sammy but…” Dean kissed him again as Castiel laughed. “Enjoy breakfast.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel laughed as Dean nervously walked out. Castiel smiled as he watched him go, his heart was pounding. Dean was...something else. Castiel blushed as he ate the warm breakfast, happily keeping looking in the direction Dean left in.

  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Five months:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel found himself waking up in Dean’s bed every morning tangled in his arms curled against him. Castiel felt a touch on his leg as he stretched softly turning towards the touch. He saw Sam standing there smiling at him. Castiel sat up slightly as he smiled at Sam.

 

“Did you finally learn how to get out of your crib?” Castiel whispered with love. Sam just answered with a smile, Castiel brushed some hair out of his face. Sam had beautiful brown locks that kept getting in a face. Castiel liked to keep it in a ponytail which he would put up every morning. Castiel softly got out of bed, picking Sam up to allow Dean to sleep for a bit more.

 

Castiel placed Sam on the kitchen table as he softly started to brush the toddler’s hair out of his face. Castiel smiled at the toddler before he pressed a kiss to his nose.

 

“So handsome.” Castiel hummed, Sam beamed at that.

 

“Mum mum, yum?” Sam asked as Castiel nodded with a small laugh before he moved to get breakfast ready. Castiel moved pulling out some stuff for breakfast when he noticed they were out of eggs.

 

“Want to help mama get eggs from the chicken coop?” Castiel spoke as Sam nodded. Castiel put him down as Sam went to get the basket still not fully stable yet with walking. He would fall onto his butt and lean a bit too far but he eventually and slowly came back. Castiel picked up Sam and walked him to the chicken coop.

 

Castiel walked him over to the chicken’s letting Sam pick out the eggs since he didn’t have the extra arm to do so. Sam was very delicate about them placing them in the basket Castiel held with his limb.

 

“I think that’s enough for you, me and daddy,” Castiel spoke as Sam kept reaching for more. Castiel chuckled as Sam grabbed a couple more before Castiel smiled at Sam. “Okay Sam, say goodbye to the chickens.”

 

“BeeBee!” Sam waved his hands as Castiel moved to turn to leave when he heard a grip on the back of his neck and a growl.

 

“Put the kid down and back out slowly.” The man growled, Castiel could smell an alpha wolf behind him as he listened to the man’s words. He placed the barefoot toddler on the floor of the chicken coop.

 

“Mum Mum?” Sam whimpered with tears in his eyes.

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel spoke as he was forced to back out of the chicken coop. The man closed the chicken coop door on the toddler making him unable to leave wearing his little pajamas. Castiel was slammed back against the house just out of view of the toddler as the Alpha sniffed him.

 

“An unmated Omega.” The man sniffed, as the man held Castiel’s neck tightly moving his neck as he sniffed it. “That kid called you mama, but he’s not your blood. Human.” He couldn’t...sense Sam’s wolf side either.

 

“I-I’m not,” Castiel spoke in fear wondering what the wolf wanted.

 

“You’re the first wolf I’ve seen months.” The man spoke almost desperate as he forced Castiel to turn his back to him as the man touched his skin. “When is your heat?” The man growled.

 

He was in a rut.

 

Castiel let out a shaky breath, he wanted to breed and run...if Castiel was lucky, otherwise, this alpha would try to claim him and lock Castiel down as his mate. In fear, Castiel would be the only option and Castiel would be forever stuck to this stranger.

 

Castiel didn’t answer.

 

“Doesn’t matter. A couple minutes alone with me and you’ll start.” The man growled forcing Castiel inside roughly as it started to storm outside. Castiel whimpered as the alpha slammed him into the kitchen, Castiel whimpered as the Alpha started to force Castiel’s shirt off. Castiel shivered in fear but that’s all he did. 

 

Especially when he heard Dean getting up and getting into the shower. The Alpha growled as he shoved Castiel into Castiel’s old room. 

 

“Stay.” The alpha growled.

 

Castiel held himself as the Alpha moved towards the door locking it, Castiel bolted towards the door, forcing it open as a crash made Castiel bolt towards the bedroom. Dean was tossed through the shower into the glass shower doors. Glass and blood everywhere.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed as the alpha grabbed his throat again forcing him onto the bed as he slammed the door to the crime scene. Castiel fought and struggled not going down without a fight. When Castiel socked him the Alpha attempted him to make him submit by biting his neck. Castiel screamed as the alpha recoiled spiting the blood out as he smacked Castiel’s face.

 

“Used goods.” The alpha spoke disgusted as he left without another word. Castiel got up when he heard the alpha leave. He moved into the bathroom, Dean already sitting up from the shower, holding some wounds.

 

“DEAN?!” Castiel spoke as Dean got up, luckily his pajamas had protected him from most of the glass. He had a good few knicks and an obvious head injury. “Are you okay?!”

 

“Whe-...Where’s Sam?” Dean spoke woozy as he used Castiel to get to the bedroom.

 

“S-Sam!” Castiel screamed as he bolted outside to the kitchen’s coop finding nothing but the toddler's pajamas. Castiel looked around in concern, turning he noticed a small puppy hiding under a chicken to keep warm. “...Sam?”

 

The puppy barked as Sam was snatched out from under the hen. Castiel sobbing as he held him nuzzling into him as he ran inside, making sure the doors were locked before returning to Dean.

 

“Are you both okay?” Dean spoke as Castiel moved into his arms as he sobbed nuzzling into Dean holding him tightly. “It’s okay, my love? Where you hurt?!” Dean looked at Castiel’s bite mark as Dean kissed him care softly. Letting Castiel calm down as Sam whimpered and nuzzled him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they finally calmed down, Dean put Sam down once he became human form again, cleaned up the glass and cleaned Castiel’s wound, Castiel hissed as Castiel seemed out of it.

 

“It’s healing quickly,” Dean spoke softly as he finished wrapping him up. “It looks like he will be healed in the morning….Castiel, are you sure you are okay?”

 

“...He said something…something weird.” Castiel chewed on his fingernails.

 

“He was crazy,” Dean stated softly.

 

“...When he tried...to...He said I was spoiled goods.” Castiel spoke confusedly. “After he bit me.”

 

“What does it matter what he said,” Dean spoke as he moved to lay down for the first time since the alpha came. Castiel moved to lay next to Dean, softly nuzzling into him still thinking about those words.

 

“You couldn’t have mated me accidentally, he told me I smelled unmated,” Castiel spoke as Dean was dozing off.

 

“Hmmm,” Dean mumbled not listening.

 

“But...what else-” Castiel sat up eyes wide. “Dean we need to go to the store.”

 

“Now?” Dean mumbled as Castiel moved to get dressed.

 

“Now Please!” Castiel spoke happily moving to get Sam. Dean tiredly drove them into town, Sam asleep in his car seat as Dean handed him money.

 

“Just get some donuts and milk for breakfast.” Dean yawned, Castiel kissed him as ran inside.

 

“Excuse me, do you have a bathroom?” Castiel asked as the man ushered him to the back of the store which he disappeared into the back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Sam were asleep in their seats when a door slamming shut made Dean snap awake.

 

“I-I’m awake,” Dean mumbled as Castiel put the donuts down. “Hey you forgot the-” Castiel pulled him into a hard hug crying happily into Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked holding him concerned. “Are you okay? What happened?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m more than fine.” Castiel spoke happily pulling back to wipe his tears. “I’m just pregnant.” Dean looked surprised as he sucked in air touching Castiel’s belly.

 

“W-What?” Dean spoke as Castiel started to wipe his tears too.

 

“Sam’s going to have a brother or sister.” Castiel laughed as he pulled out the test. “Ready to be a daddy of two?” Dean yanked him closer sobbing so happily as Castiel nuzzled him before Dean moved away getting out of the car. “W-Where are you going?”

 

“You forgot the milk. And my babies deserve milk and donuts for breakfast.” Dean sobbed happily as Dean went inside. Castiel laughing with love...god, he loved him.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One year later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Shhh…” Castiel spoke to the young baby girl in his wrap that helped his daughter, the baby blinking her soft blue eyes up at Castiel with love. “You’ll wake up daddy, Claire.”

 

Sam was sitting at the table eating a cookie Castiel had made for Dean’s birthday, Dean sleeping peacefully.

 

“Are you eating daddy’s present?” Castiel teased as Sam giggled.

 

“No.” Sam squealed as Castiel tickled him before going back to finishing the breakfast he was making. Claire sneezed then started to giggle. Castiel stopped what he was doing to wipe her nose with a napkin.

 

“Need help?” Dean spoke seeing Castiel needed a second hand.

 

“Damn it, Dean. Why do you do this.” Castiel whined as Dean chuckled. “I’m trying to surprise you, buttface.”

 

“It’s okay,” Dean spoke as he stole a cookie, kissing Sam before he moved to Castiel pressing a kiss to his lips and smiling down at Claire. “I’ll take her, smells like you need a diaper change and mom needs a moment to finish breakfast."

 

“Dean. It’s your birthday.” Castiel sighed annoyed. “I should do it.”

 

“We are a team,” Dean spoke with a loving laugh walking away. “How else would we handle two kids on our own?”

 

“Most likely the same way we will handle three,” Castiel spoke rubbing his stomach as Dean turned in surprise. “..Happy birthday, Dean.” 

 

Dean softly walked over softly kissing his forehead. Castiel leaned into the affection, letting Dean hold him, just enjoying their happiness as Sam are all Dean’s birthday cookies.

  
  
  


**The end.**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
